Roxas' Story
by Rox3l
Summary: "How old are you really?" "16, really." He paused. "But, I've been 16 for a very long time." AkuRoku vamp fic. On Hiatus.
1. A Nighttime Glance

Rox3l: Hey guys, new story from me. I know some of you are probably still waiting on an update for Let's Talk About Sex, Baby I'll admit that I have been completely uninterested in working on that one, although I did put in some time on it yesterday. But yeah, new story. I decided that there hadn't been a decent Axel/Roxas vamp fic in a while, so yea, it's going to be that kind of story. Some of my inspiration for this came from the movie Let Me In. I actually really liked that movie, and if you like vampire stories you should check it out. It's defiantly different. Any-who, I hope you like this new story from me.

* * *

~O~

It was late. Like, 4:30 in the morning kind of late. The kind of late that you know if you stay up much longer the sun is going to rise and you are going to regret it. Yeah, that kind of late. Axel threw his black Xbox 360 controller to the floor and stretched his arms over his head. A pale strip of mid drift glowing in the light from his flat screen TV.

"Alright guys," He said into the mic that was attached to his head. "I have to go to bed. I have school in three hours."

He heard his best friend start to protest, but he didn't really care what he had to say and he backed out of the group. His screen returning to the title menu. Axel loved him dearly but was just too tired at this point to deal with his overly in your face best friend. He turned off the console, stood and then took the few steps that brought him to the edge of his bed and let gravity pull him down onto its plush and inviting surface. Sighing contently he closed his eyes and was perfectly willing to just let sleep suck him under when headlight through his window flashed in his face. Groaning, his eyes popped open and drifted toward one of his bedroom's windows to stare beyond the glass and see why there was a car out this late.

He lifted his chest up off the bed as curiosity got the better of him. There was a white van parked in the driveway of the house for sale across the street. Rolling onto his side, Axel dipped over the side of the bed and got to his feet, padding silently to the window. A young boy, he guessed a few years younger then himself, was standing in the grass of the yard with a cardboard box in his arms. As he watched, an older man climbed out of the back of the van with a large old fashioned clothing trunk. Axel knew what it was immediately because his grandmother had a similar one in her attic. Him and his sister used to play dress up with all the old clothes it had it in. They were a lot deeper then one might think from just looking at it and could fit a decent sized person in it.

As Axel looked on the older shut the van and they both headed for the front door, the elder unlocked it and disappeared inside. The boy stayed on the door step for a moment before be turned and his eyes locked on the window that Axel was standing in. Heart jumping, Axel ducked away from the window, pressing himself against the wall next to it. He stayed like that, with his heart in his throat, for what felt like ages but the digital clock on the table by his bed told him was only two minutes before he peeked his head around to look back out the window.

The boy was gone.

Relaxing visibly, Axel stayed there for a moment then moved back to his bed and sat down. He was shaking, the adrenaline making his limbs feel light. There was no way that he had been seen, was there? There couldn't be. It was way too dark. It had just been a coincidence. It had to be Axel convinced himself before rolling over and tucking his head against his pillow. It was then that he realized that the boy hadn't been wearing shoes, and it was the middle of December. The ground, even though they hadn't gotten any snow in a few weeks, had to have been freezing. Starting to drift off to sleep, Axel's head was filled with questions about the strange people that had moved in across the street at 4:40 in the morning.

On the other side of the street a single light blinked on and a small figure came to the room's single window. He stared across the street to the nearly identical window that had, minutes before, had a tall young man standing in it. The blonde smiled, deciding that he had found his new replacement. The older man that he had came in with came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Sighing he leaned back, his head resting on the other's shoulder as his hands roamed his small body.

"Are you sure he'll be receptive?" Came the man's voice as his hand slid up the boy's chest.

The smaller nodded, "I saw his mind. He's perfect."

Letting go of the smaller body the other blonde stood and turned to leave the room, "If this is what you want, Roxas."

Roxas turned to look sadly at his companion, "It's not just what I want, Luxord. Don't forget, I can still read your mind too."

Luxord stiffened, then without saying anything further left the room, slamming the door behind him. Roxas was unfazed and turned back to the window and stared longing at the darkened one opposite his own. He stayed like that, staring across the street, until the sun started to creep over the horizon. When that happened he retreated back into the room, turned the synthetic light off and climbed into bed. Today was going to an interesting day indeed.

~O~

Axel groaned in misery as his alarm tore him from a wonderful dream about a girl with some of the biggest tits he'd ever seen. Flailing his arm out he smacked the snooze button and the annoying sound immediately stopped. Getting comfortable Axel was drifting happily back to sleep when his bedroom door flew open, scaring the shit out of him. He shot up in bed to see his younger sister grinning at him. Growling he yanked the covers over his head and tried to ignore his bubbly, morning person of a sister.

"Axel! You shithead, get the duck out of bed, it's already 7:20. If you don't get up now we'll be late."

Pulling the blanket back down, a venom green iris regarded the redheaded girl, "Fuck, Kairi. I Believe the word you were looking for was 'fuck'."

"You're not being cute, Axel. Seriously! I don't want to be late for school. _Please_ get up." The girl pleaded taking a hold and tugging at the blankets.

Axel had never been one to turn away when he was asked nicely. His momma taught him better then that. Moaning, he flailed his limbs, kicking the red comforter off him. "Alright. Be ready and at my car in five minutes."

With that he stumbled his way out of the room and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran a quick brush threw his hair, deciding to just pull the disaster into a ponytail instead of trying to get it to look decent as it was. He then headed back into his room and pulled on black Tripp pants with bright acid green straps, a black tank top and a long black fishnet shirt. Looking in his mirror he deemed himself sexy as hell before exiting his room and trotted downstairs into the kitchen. Said a fast goodbye to his mother and headed out to the driveway. As the front door slammed behind him and he stepped out into the morning sun, he noticed that there was a moving truck in front of the house across the street. Remembering the boy from last night, his heart sped and he made a beeline for his '78 cherry red Thunderbird. Axel loved his car. Like, to the point that if it had been legal, he was pretty sure he would have married it by now. He had found it for sale on Craigslist two years ago and had begged his parents to let him get it. They bought it for his 16th birthday and Axel then spent the next two years(and three part time jobs) restoring it.

Placing his key into the lock he opened the driver's side door and slide in before leaning over and unlocking the passenger side door. Kairi climbed in and slammed the door as Axel turned over the engine. Putting in the car in reverse Axel tore ass out of the driveway before speeding off down the street. Kairi grabbed onto the door handle and glared at her brother. "Can you slow down? I want to get there, but I want to get there alive."

Axel's answer was a dark chuckle and to press his foot into the gas pedal harder, pushing the engine up to 50. Kairi shrieked, as they came up fast on a stoplight that had just turned red and Axel slammed on the brakes. She swung her purse at Axel, catching him in the shoulder. "Fucking hell, Axel. If you get another speeding ticket mom and dad are going to kill you."

Axel grinned at his baby sister but pulled away from the now green light staying at the speed limit. When they arrived at Destiny High Axel dropped Kairi off at the front door then went to find a parking space in the student parking lot. He pulled into a spot that was three quarters of the way down the lot and turned the engine off. Twisting around in his seat to reach into the back and grab his backpack then got out of the car, the warning bell sounding as he headed up towards the school. He didn't hurry at the sound of the bell, senioritsis and all. This was his last year in this hellhole, so what did he care if they gave him detention? He wasn't going to go, and what could they really do to him? Suspend him? Like any kid ever thought a few days forbidden from going to school was a terrible thing. Humming he strolled through the halls amongst the other students that were desperately trying to get to class before the last bell sounded. He strode through the doorway of his first period class just as the bell ceased to ring. He teacher gave him a look as Axel took his seat, but that was it.

"Alright, class. Shut the hell up."

Axel grinned as Mr. Ansem began explaining that days math lesson. As much as he hated school, some of his teachers were just awesome. Axel opened his notebook and began copying the problems on the board down. Mr. Ansem knew that with the school year being almost over, none of his senior classes were going to get any real work done, so more often then not he would write problems on the board and as long as they didn't get rowdy he let the class talk amongst themselves. Axel was scribing away on one of the pages when he heard someone enter the room. Not really caring he didn't even glance up, assuming it was a student council member come to collect the list of absent students.

"Um, excuse me. I'm new, I got a bit lost."

That wasn't a voice Axel was familiar with, so he looked up and his blood ran cold. The boy he had seen this morning was standing at the teacher's desk with a pink slip in his hand. He handed it to Ansem who looked it over. "Alright, uh. . .Roxas. Have a seat anywhere."

Roxas turned and regarded the class, then moved threw one of the aisles the desks formed before plopping down into the empty one next to Axel. The redhead's heart was in his throat and he was hyper aware of his skin. Cautiously he glanced to the side to see that Roxas was paying him absolutely no attention whatsoever as he copied the problems on the board into a spiral bound notebook without even needing to be told. Axel visibly relaxed and casually glanced at Roxas' feet, which where covered by black leather boots. He didn't know why he thought Roxas might have been barefoot again. Shaking his head at himself he turned back to the board and listened to the soft chatter as he finished solving the problems and put his name at the top of the paper to send forward at the end of the class.

He then stuffed his math notebook back into his book bag before taking out a smaller, beat up sketchbook. He flipped to a blank page and stared at it for a moment. He side glanced again, then began to sketch the outline of Roxas' body. He then pulled up the image of what the boy's eyes had looked like last night and started to draw in the lines of those intense orbs. Then he sketched the facial features before going back to work on the body definition. Axel was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice that Roxas was sitting there watching him draw.

"That's not half bad."

The sultry tone of Roxas' voice startled Axel so bad he put a dark slash across the picture he had been working on. Scowling down at the pencil line he turned the page and looked at Roxas. He had turned in his seat and was giving Axel the full weight of those deep blue eyes.

"Um, thanks." Axel murmured, not sure why he was feeling so self conscious.

"Are you going to go to college for art?"

"Huh?" Axel asked stupidly, as if he hadn't heard the question. "Oh, um, no actually. I'm not really planning on going to college."

A look that he couldn't identify flickered across Roxas' features, "Why not?"

Axel shrugged penciling in a few lines onto the fresh page in the sketchbook, "A lot of reasons."

Roxas sensed a lack of wanting to talk about it, so he dropped it. Not wanting to push where he wasn't wanted.

"What about you?" Axel asked after a few moments of sitting in silence.

Roxas shook his head, "Nah, we move around a lot so it wouldn't really be worth it."

"Your dad's job?" Axel guessed.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. Army."

Axel grinned at him, it made something in Roxas' chest flutter. "Army brat, huh?" He teased. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Roxas replied without really much thought.

Axel blinked, "Sixteen? Wow, you must be really smart if you are finishing school at sixteen."

Roxas shifted uncomfortable, his age was always a sore topic for him. "I have an IQ of 162."

The redhead spluttered at the number, "Seriously? Fuck, why didn't you just test out of high school altogether?"

The blonde shrugged and began picking at the binding of his notebook, "My father believes that the interaction with others my age is important."

Axel nodded slowly, "I guess I can understand that."

They fell into a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes before Axel spoke up again, "You liking it here so far?"

Roxas hummed happily, "Yes."

"Where did you move from?"

Roxas glanced down and began chewing on a loose piece of skin, "Daytona."

"Ah, cool, cool. You doing anything after school?"

His hand falling from his mouth, Roxas shook his head. "Not to my knowledge."

At that moment the bell rung, signaling the end of their first period. All the other students were shoving their belonging into their bags and making a mad dash for the door. Axel shoved his sketchbook back into his bag and stood, slinging it over his shoulder. "We should hang out. I can give you a ride home if you want?"

Roxas finished putting his own things away and stood also, "I'd like that."

Axel grinned at him and thrust his hand out. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Roxas."

The blonde placed his small, pale hand into the other male's larger one, "Same to you, Axel."

They both headed down the aisles and toward the door.

"Meet me in the student parking lot after the last bell." Axel called as he headed down the opposite hallway, blending into the crowds of other students trying to get to their classes before the next bell rang and they were written up for being late.

Roxas watched him go until he couldn't pick him out of the mass of bodies anymore. He then turned and headed for the stairwell, making his way down to the first floor and down along another hallway, entering his next class just as the bell rang. Their first meeting had gone much better then Roxas had hoped for.

~O~

* * *

Rox3l: Okay so who's still here? Do you like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion or question? Leave a review and let me know.


	2. Puzzles

~O~

Axel stood at the beginning of the student parking lot with his hands buried deep in his pants pockets. It had started snowing heavily during the last class of the day and now 2 inches of fluff graced the ground. He shuttered, wishing he had brought his hoodie with him today and not left it in his car. He debated if he had the time to go and grab it when he saw Roxas' small form. Axel smiled. The younger boy had a black and grey stripped beanie pull almost over his eyes and a matching scarf wrapped around his face. He was also bundled deep in a thick black winter coat. The only word Axel could think to describe what he was seeing was _adorable_.

"Cold?" He called out in a teasing voice when Roxas was in ear shot.

Roxas' eyes lit up with amusement, "Probably not as cold as you are." He countered.

Axel smirked at the smaller blond and bumped his shoulder against Roxas' as he came to a stop beside him. "Smart ass."

They walked in silence to Axel's car where he unlocked the doors to let them in. Roxas climbed in and tucked the scarf under his chin but not removing it. Axel placed the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot in the direction of their neighborhood.

"So, what would you like to do?"

Roxas was quiet for a moment, "I don't know." He said softly.

An awkward silence filled the car and Axel side glanced at the smaller a few times. "Well, what do you like to do for fun?"

Roxas turned toward him and blinked, a long slow blink. "Um...I like puzzles." He said after a long moment.

Axel chewed on the inside on his cheek as he pumped the brakes a few times as he came to a red light. "Well, fancy that. I actually have this five thousand piece puzzle that my mom got me for my birthday last year and I just don't have the attention span to do it by myself. I mean, I really have been wanting to do it for forever now, but I have major A.D.D." He threw a grin at the other and winked.

Roxas gave him back a small smile, his eyes watching the steady falling of the snow outside the car.

"Seriously though, it's bad. In a 'And that's when I ...Oh my God, squirrel!' kind of way."

Roxas snorted in amusement.

"So, would you do me a solid and help me with it?"

Still snickering to himself Roxas nodded, "Sure. Sounds like it could be fun."

They fell back into silence, although this one was far more comfortable then the first. After another moment Axel pulled into the driveway of his house and cut the engine, climbing out of the car. Roxas followed suit and shut the door, glancing across the street. Axel stood and watched him for a second before following his gaze. His brow furrowed at what he saw. All of the windows of Roxas' house had been blacked out. He shot a questioning look over at Roxas.

The blond ducked his head at the stare, "I...uh...I'm allergic to the sun." He explained softly. "Direct sunlight could kill me."

Thin red eyebrows shot into Axel's hair line. "Seriously?"

Roxas nodded, endeared by the caring tone that had filtered into the taller's voice. "Yeah, but don't worry. I've been this way as long as I can remember. We manage it."

Axel took the words at face value and turned toward his own house, leaving Roxas to trail after him. He pushed the front door open and stomped his feet, shaking snow loose. "I'm home!" He called kicking his shoes off.

Roxas came into the foyer and copied Axel, removing his boots and his coat. Axel took the coat and the rest of Roxas' snow gear and hung them on a hook in the closet. He then lead the other boy into the kitchen where his mother was standing at the sink washing dishes. Axel came up behind the woman and planted a kiss on her cheek. She squealed and smacked Axel with a wooden spoon. "Don't scare me like that," She huffed.

"Hey, I called out when I came in, " Axel said in his defense. He then motioned Roxas further into the room. "This is Roxas, he's gonna hang out and help me do that puzzle I never have time for."

Axel's mother turned and took in the younger boy, her eyes lighting up. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas. It's been such a long time since he's brought a friend home." She sent her son a glare.

The redhead held his hands up, "Hey, I used to bring friends over all the time but ever since Demyx came over, you give them the third degree."

"Well," the woman said in a thoughtful voice. "If your sister hadn't walked in on you two making out, there probably wouldn't be a problem."

Axel sighed, "Whatever." He went to the fridge and grabbed a couple cans of soda before heading to the stairs, Roxas trailing at his heels.

"Leave your door open, please!" His mother called after him.

"You're gay?" Roxas asked quietly as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Axel reached the landing and turned around, eying the blond. Trying to determine his reaction to the information, "Uh...yeah. Does it bother you?"

Roxas gave him a small smile that you would give a child that said something entertaining, "No. Not at all."

Axel let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Okay cool...Are you?"

Roxas' let eyes caress Axel's slim form before answering. When he returned his gaze to the redhead's face, his cheeks were slightly pink. "You could say that."

Axel said nothing and turned back around to pad on bare feet to his room, trying to ignore the fluttering in his belly. He shoved the door open to reveal an immaculately clean room. Walking into the room he placed the cans on top of the dresser before making his way over to his bookshelf and leaning down, retrieving the puzzle from the second to bottom shelf. He then turned around and tossed it onto the bed before going over to the closet. Roxas came into the room and sank down onto the mattress, watching Axel with deep blue eyes. Axel pulled the door open and reached into the small space before pulling a large piece of thin plywood out. He then shut the door again, turning to face the blond.

Roxas had the puzzle box in his hands and was looking at the picture on the cover. It was a large black and red dragon sitting on a mound of gold coins and treasure while breathing fire into the air. He watched Axel set the wood on the floor and scooted to the carpet taking the box with him. He settled himself across from Axel and opened the box, dumping the pieces onto the wood. Axel began sorting threw them, separating the edge pieces while Roxas gathered all the ones that had parts of the dragon on them.

"So, Roxas. "Axel said after a few more moments of silence. "Have you had boyfriends?"

Roxas blinked for a second before answering, "Um...no? I wouldn't exactly call them boyfriends."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked as he matched two pieces together.

"Well, I've had lovers, but I've never really considered them 'boyfriends'."

Axel went still for a second before grabbing another puzzle piece and fitting it to the section he was working on. "So, you've already had sex?"

Roxas glanced up at him from the dragon's head that he already had finished, "Yes. Have you?"

Axel gave a masculine chuckle, "Nah. I'm old fashioned in that way. I'm waiting for it to be with someone I love."

The smaller's hands stilled and he gave Axel the full weight of that azure gaze. "It's nice to meet someone that still thinks that way."

The remark threw Axel off a bit, but he understood the meaning behind it. He was 18 and 99 percent his graduating class had lost their virginity before their 17th birthday. "I just think it's something special, not to be taken lightly."

Roxas smiled, "That it is."

They fell into silence again, each fitting pieces together, but Roxas was working far more diligently then Axel was. He kept sneaking looks at the blond, his stomach fluttering endlessly. The feeling was strange to him, sure he had had crushes before but never had he felt this way after less then a day. He felt unsure of himself, not something that he was used to. It wasn't often that Axel found himself feeling out of his element, but for some reason Roxas made him feel nervous. Which he found ridiculous. He was just some 16 year old kid. Albeit, a strange kid but Axel chalked that up to him being an army brat. There was no need for him to be feeling this way.

Roxas glanced up and saw the internal struggle flashing across Axel's features. "Something wrong?" He asked as if not already knowing what the other boy was thinking.

Axel shrugged and gave him a watery grin, "Nah. Just thinking about some stuff." _Like shoving him up against the wall._

_Shut up brain._ Axel thought forcefully at himself, but the image was now in his mind and he couldn't get it out. Roxas ceased what he was doing and sat back on his heels, watching Axel have an argument with himself. This was actually really good, he wasn't expecting Axel to become interested so fast. He'd known he would like this boy.

"Axel?" He called softly leaning over the puzzle.

Axel started from his thoughts and looked up, surprised that he hadn't noticed Roxas get so close. The blond ran his fingers threw locks of fire and clasped the back of Axel's neck with cold fingertips. Axel shivered as Roxas tugged him closer, having a pretty good idea of where this was going even as his mind was screaming at him that this was happening _way _too fast.

"I...Roxas, wait." Axel choked out in a hoarse whisper, their lips hovering just millimeters away from each others.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Roxas soothed closing that small distance and bringing their lips together.

Axel's mind blanked and all he could think about was the slight chill of the smaller's lips pressed firmly against his own. It felt amazing. A small sound escaped his throat and he grasped the side of Roxas' face and tilted his head back, deepening the kiss. Roxas let him dominate the kiss, moving where Axel directed, opening his mouth when Axel's tongue crept forward to run along his bottom lip. That hot muscle darting into his mouth and he moaned at the feeling of Axel expertly wrapping his tongue around his own, coaxing it into playing.

The redhead shuffled forward, scattering the pieces of the abandoned puzzle and pulling Roxas against him, the blond crawling into his lap. Roxas slipped his hands into Axel shirt and caressed the heated skin. Axel arched for him when he ran sharp nails up his back, just this side of leaving marks.

"Harder," Axel whispered pulling away for a second before lowering his mouth to the pale skin of Roxas' neck.

Roxas mewled at the feeling of Axel working the skin at the side of his throat and left hot trails of fire all down Axel's back. Axel let out a guttural groan and bit into the skin that he had been sucking at. Roxas gave a small cry and pressed his hips into Axel's. The answering hardness was enough for Roxas' body to _ache_ with need. When the dry humping started Axel's mind finally regained itself and a single thought was like a slap of cold water in the face. _You're about to give up your precious virginity to a boy you barely know on your bedroom floor._

It was enough for Axel to reign in his hormones and pull back. Roxas made a helpless noise in the back of his throat at the loss of contact and it was almost enough to set the fire back in Axel's veins, but he managed to push Roxas out of his lap. Roxas looked at him with eyes full of curiosity and clouded with lust and it made Axel shiver. He looked away from the blonde._  
_

"This is too fast."

Roxas wanted to slap himself for letting himself get carried away. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "You were just giving me this look, and I lost control of myself. I'm sorry."

Axel gave him his trademark grin though a little softer then it usually was, "Don't worry about it, I tend to have that effect on people."

Roxas smiled at him and glanced down at the destroyed dragon he had been working on and made a face. "I should probably get going."

The redhead stood up and grabbed one of the forgotten cans of Pepsi. He chugged half of it, letting out a huge belch and looking down at Roxas thoughtfully. "Yeah, I have a homework and shit I should probably be doing."

Roxas stood and adjusted his clothes, his fingers coming up to touch lightly at the throbbing skin of his neck. "Is it bad?" He asked turning his head away to give Axel a full view of the large almost black hickey he had left on the blonde's skin.

Axel gave him a wide, toothy grin and nodded, eyes sparkling in amusement. "It's fucking huge. You're gonna have to wear that scarf of yours home if you don't want your dad to see it."

It was at that exact moment that's Axel's back gave a vicious throb, reminding him that Roxas had done his own damage. He turned around and asked Roxas to take a look at it. The smaller lifted Axel's shirt and examined the lines that marred the skin. "They're bleeding," He said in an apologetic voice.

Axel let his shirt fall and turned back to face Roxas, still grinning. "I asked you to do." He shrugged, "Maybe I'm a masochist."

Roxas blinked at him and a smile of his own played around on his lips, "Maybe you are."

Axel's grin widened and the two of them exited the room, going back down the way they had come a few hours earlier. When they emerged in the kitchen Axel's mother was standing at the stove with a ladle in her hand. Roxas ducked his head to try and hide the hickey he was sporting from her gaze. She didn't say anything and the two of them moved into the foyer, Axel returning Roxas' garments. The blonde accepted them and bundled up before slipping his small feet into his boots.

"I had fun," He said when he was done.

Axel nodded, chewing on a fingernail. "Yeah, me too."

A silence fell between them as Roxas reached for the door handle. "So...see you at school tomorrow?" He asked stepping out onto the doorstep.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Axel said absently before leaning forward and planting a small kiss on Roxas' lips.

Roxas gazed deep into Axel's brilliant green eyes as he pulled away. "Goodbye, Axel."

"Goodbye, Roxas." He whispered as he stepped back inside and shut the door.

He leaned against the painted wood with a sigh before his heart stuttered and his eyes widening. He looked sharply out the small window that bordered the door watching the small form cross the street. He'd never told Roxas his name...

~O~

Roxas shut the door behind him and immediately shed all of his clothing except for his T-shirt and boxers before heading into the kitchen. Luxord held out an unmarked bottle full with a dark red liquid. Roxas took it hungrily and brought it to his lips, furiously gulping down half the bottle. When he calmed, he set it down on the table turning to his companion. The hickey the only blemish on his alabaster skin.

"I've made a connection," He said softly.

The other nodded, eying the dark spot. "So, does that mean our plans are going smoother then you'd hoped?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes. If things continue the way they are going, you will be able to go to your daughter in six months time."

A look of relieve flashed over the older blond's face and guilt crept into Roxas' stomach. He turned away, "I'm sorry...I should have never come to you..."

He heard the sound of chair legs scraping against the linoleum before arms wrapped themselves around him. "Don't start that. You were abandoned, you needed me."

At the mentioning of his abandonment Roxas sagged and small sounds escaped his throat.

~O~

* * *

Rox3l: I just wanted to explain a bit, a connection isn't some big thing. It's just the attachment between two people. Roxas needs to establish this connection between him and Axel so that when all comes to light, Axel is more likely to accept it because he's already invested. Kay? Let me know what you thought.

So, did anyone actually notice in the first chapter that Axel never introduced himself but Roxas knew his name?


End file.
